Oh Baby, Baby
by urharmony
Summary: Emma was once a lonely, pregnent teenager. But when she moves to a town of friendly people, she meets Manny..then Sean Cameron, who adores Emma's daughter..and is in love with her mother. Emma's in love with Sean too but life isn't easy.SEMMA !
1. Teenagers

Emma had long blonde hair with bangs across her forehead. She was a beautiful girl in the wrong place, a trailer park. She was only 15 with a 17 year old boy friend. A door slammed open and out came a guy with longish brown hair and green eyes "Let's get moving!" he yells.

"Jesse" hissed Emma standing with two girls "Just give me a second!" she exclaims and he just gives her an eye roll and lights up a cigerette. She turned back to her friends "I'll miss you guys" she cried a little.

"Oh Emma" one cried with her as the other embraced her "We'll miss you two"

"Write to us every day" the other one nods and shares a hug. Jesse came over and Emma stopped him in his tracks passing him her little camera.

"Jess, can you please take a picture?" She nicely said and he flicks his cigerette taking the camera as the girls got ready.

_**snap!**_

"Alright lets go" Jesse exclaims after snapping the camera shut of the girls not even possing or smiling just yet. Emma gave a 'what?' position and glared at her boy friend.

"You didn't even give us the chance to get ready" Emma gave up on even explaining with him and gave her friends a small smile and a sad wave crawling into the truck and holding her stomach. Oh yeah, she was pregnent.

With this jerks baby.

They were on the road and Emma watched outside the window as the car went down a high way in the middle of nowhere. She smiled over at Jesse who was driving "Isn't this nice?" she happily said "We get to start over. Brand new, you know?" she asks.

"No, I don't" he confirms and Emma frowns.

She never knew why in hell's name she would end up in the arms of Jesse Parker. He was good to her for a few months...maybe because he was getting some. Which wasn't so common with Emma. She lived in the nice town with friendly people and a rich family. She was a smart, pretty, nice girl. Then she met Jesse, the no good, mean trailer trash boy. He pressured her into sex and then when time went on not even 8 months later, she was pregnent.

She was 8 months now and they decided to keep the gender of the kid a surprize. Well, she did. Sometimes she even thought Jesse wanted nothing to do with this kid. They didn't even know what to do when they get to Conneticut.

They planned to get a little apartment. She was even going to get herself a job to help pay rent and Jesse, without even trying to be a gentlemen said that's the way it should be.

"oh!" Emma smiled big putting her hands on her stomach in the car seat. Jesse looked over and she smiled at him "It kicked, wanna touch it?" she asks and Jesse gives a wierd look like he was debating and shook his head no. Emma frowns and grabs his hand putting his hand where the baby was kicking "Here that? That's the heart beat" she explains.

"Don't feel a thing" Jesse pulled his hand away and continued driving and looking ahead as Emma blankly looked at him.

Soon enough the two have been driving for 3 days and were finally in connecticut, heading for it's town. Emma wore her long hair down and a white tank top with her big belly and jeans. They were driving constantly and Emma had to pee.

"I'm hungry" Emma added to her list.

Jesse ugh's "Then we'll stop in a hour or so" he said and Emma rolled her eyes.

"that's what you said 3 hours ago!" she yells "Jesse! I have to pee and I have to eat. Think of the baby" she said, he still drived. Her blood boiled and hit him hard in the arm.

"Jesus Christ!" yells Jesse back at her "Fine, we'll stop here" he points to walmart and pulls into it. He looks to the right seeing Emma hasn't left and blinked at him. He scoffed and dug into his pocket "here" he put money in her hand for food.

Emma smiled and innocently pecked a kiss on his cheek and opened the car door leaving. She got into the mall and looked around "bathroom?" she said to a employee wearing red and a white shirt with jeans. The girl turns to be a pretty, short black hair girl.

"Just over there" the girl said pointing and gave a small smile, Emma did so back and left. She felt releaved when ending her 'private time' and got out of the bathroom heading towards the foot court. She got herself some fries and pop.

Outside the Walmart was the blue truck, Emma gave a puzzled look seeing a peice of paper in the window of the driver seat and walked over to it. Maybe Jesse had to go inside for a bathroom break too. Emma got in the car starting it and put the window down. She looked down at the letter and started reading it:

_Dear Emma,_

_I've been thinking for some time, kid. I don't think I'm the right guy to take care of a baby, espashally yours. Your the top priority to some people, Your parents were right, you should of stayed with them. _

_I can't give you anything...sept for this car. _

_I'm going to California. Don't try to reach me kid, I'm sorry but please don't. Hope you and the kid have a good life, alright?_

_From,_

_Jesse._

_P.S There's some cash in the back seat. Along with your stuff._

Emma's head was already on the steering wheel crying her big brown eyes out, clenching them together. Her body shook and trembled. How was she to do this alone? How could he do this to her? He promised to start over and give her a good life. This is what happened when teenagers couldn't handle life. Well, actually...they did whatever they wanted. It was freedom. No matter what. And Jesse just prooved that.

_they say _

_teenagers scare_

_the lving shit outta me_

_they could care less_

_as long as someone will bleed_

_so darken your clothes_

_i'll strike a violent pose_

_maybe they'll leave you alone_

_but not me_

_teenagers scare the living shit outta me! _


	2. OverDrive

It was a lie, he was a lie..Jesse was a lie. She swore to God if she ever saw that guy again she'd knock him out. He will NEVER go near their child.

Emma let more tears stream down her beautiful face and put a peice of hair behind her ear. What now? What could she possibly do? He left her only $110. That's not going to buy baby food, her food, a home to live in.

Emma ended up getting a motel room and cried the entire night.

The next morning Emma did the daily work. Woke up, went straight to the bathroom, threw up, cleaned, got in the shower and drove her truck to the Walmart store.

Emma wasn't the greatest driver but she wasn't that bad. The only thing that was bad was her brakeing. Emma frowned hitting a cart that fell over by the hit of the truck and got out of it herself. She headed inside Walmart.

"Welcome to Walmart" said the announser on the speakers for all costumers "We have a specail on our garden..." it kept going and Emma walked her feet to the food court.

She only had enough money to buy a drink, which she got and sat down in a little booth.

The same girl from yesterday with the short black hair saw her and looked away getting her lunch food. Probably on break. Emma glanced at her connecting eyes and then looked away back to her drink.

Emma flipped through some pages of a catalog. Lots of baby stuff. Lots of baby stuff costing hundreads of dollars. She gave a loud sigh and put her chin on her hand.

The girl over by the food stand went to fill her drink and watched Emma, she took a breath and headed the blondes way.

"Hey" greets the girl and Emma looks up to give a confused smile "I'm Manny" she put her hand out.

Emma took it and smiled back "I'm Emma Nelson" she introduced as Manny sat with her.

"I remember you..." drifts Manny as Emma bit on her straw, Manny moved her finger with her eyes up thinking "You were the girl begging to know where the bathroom was" they shared a little laugh and Emma nods to sadly frown.

"yeah..." she said quietly "That was me" .. .right before Jesse left me on my own.

Manny eyed her closer "You look bummed" she looks at her food...well, drink. "You want something?" she questions and Emma's eyes widen, quickly shaking her head no "I don't mind" shrugs Manny.

"No, I'm fine" lies Emma to then burst into tears.

Now it was time for Manny to panic "Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I was insulting you, was I?" she worred.

Emma shook her head letting tears fall down "I...my boy friend left me, he just up and left...all he did was leave his car for me. I'm not from here and I'm only 15!" she exclaims and Manny sadly watched her "I spent $100 on the motel room I'm staying at and it only owns it for 2 more nights. A-and I'm starving and I think my babie's going to burst of something because I'm barely eating for one" she cried harder.

"Well, welll..." Manny even cried for her and clapped her hands together "You said you left you a car right? Sell it. I know a place you could give it to. They'll find you a buyer in less than 2 days" she smiled happily glad she helped Emma.

Emma calmed down and took a deep breath nodding. She then gave a soft laugh smiling a little "Sorry for going phyco on you" she teased with another laugh that Manny joined herself into.

"No, no, it's perfectly fine" she admits. She grabbed a napkin "This place is called the Pit Shop. A great auto shop, best in the whole town probably. The guys are good. It's just up the street, I'd take you there but my shift starts any minute" she looks at her watch and gets up "Actually, I'm late" she grabs a pen

"You really don't have to do this" Emma said and Manny waved her off, happy to help.

She wrote down some stuff "Ask for a guy named Sean. He's the best, he has a lot of hook ups too" she admits and handed over the napkin.

"Thank you" Emma confirms staring up at her "A lot"

"Girl or guy?" Manny smiled a little and Emma gave a confused look until Manny points to her stomach and Emma oh's laughing.

"Don't know yet. Surprize" she admits.

Manny nods smiling throwing out her driveway and turns back to Emma "Well, get your money...and-and come back and see me. Specailly if you have your kid" she points and Emma laughs nodding "Bye" she waved and Emma watched her leave.

Wow, she was pretty nice.

_out of bed_

_at the crack of noon_

_blare t he music and have a swim_

_i cant stop thinking of your face_

_a bloom dun do do_

_yayy ya_

_im independence_

_yayy ya_

_im bording rhyme_

_yayy ya_

_im california_

_but my hearts on over drive_

_yeah my hearts on over drive_


	3. She's Gotta Be Somebody's Baby

Emma's blue truck smashed into a trash can knocking it over. "Woops" she mutters. She wore a cute short, strapless yellow sundress, her long bonde and shiny hair down. She got out of the truck to hear some yells.

"We dont' open til 11" yells someone.

"i know, I know but I need help" Emma said coming around her car to meet whoever it was yelling back to her.

"Yeah well so do I, some idiot knocked over all the trash cans" the voice said in sarcasm and Emma finally got around to glare at the guy. He was tall with brown shaggy hair and wearing blue work pants and a white t-shirt with oil on it.

"Yeah well.." drifts Emma "get over it" she folds arms

The guy who was staring over her grins "You got sass" he was amazed on how a pregnent girl could look so hot "I'm Jay" he introduced himself whipping his hands on a white rag and Emma gave an odd look.

He was just being an asshole a second ago..

"Emma" she shook it off and shook his hand when he put it out "I need help"

"On driving?" he teased leaning on a front of some random car in the auto shop. Emma snickers shaking her head no and Jay found himself eyeing her chest...pregnent girls devoloped more too. He grins. Emma then ugh'd knowing now what was going on.

She folds her arms over her chest glaring "I'm looking for some guy named Sean" she confirms as Jay raised an eyebrow standing and looking over his shoulder.

Some guy under a black car hood looked over, he wore black pants, a black tuke and a white wife beater. He connected eyes with Emma and let a breath out standing and closing the hood. He went over and nods to her "Manny brought you here right?"

Emma then nods and points a little to her car "I need to sell the truck" she confirms.

Sean nods back at her as Jay watched between them. Emma ran a hand through her har "How..how long do you think it will take til someone wants to buy it- or..." she didn't want to be rude or anything but she needed money.

Sean snickers sharing a look with Jay, the girl was determined "You have some money problems?" jokes Sean walking to the truck with Emma following him, Jay decided to go back into the garage.

"Yeah actually" Emma said back and Sean stops and turns.

"Sorry" he was only kidding at first, Emma just shrugs and nods. He coughs and turns to the truck looking it over "You could sell this for $4,000" he admits. Emma raised an eyebrow, that was actually better than she thought it would be.

Since being Jesse's car and a peice of shit and all, she thought it would only be in the 1 thousand.

Sean scratched the back of his neck and shrugs looking his pretty blue eyes at her "I could fix it up a little bit, get the guys to car wash it. Sell it maybe for another thousand?" he wanted to help her out a bit.

He knew what it was like to be on a money issue.

Emma smiled thankfully back "That'd be great" she admits and lets a big breath out "Here.." she gives him the keys.

Sean looked them over and nods to her "Where do you live?" he questions and she gave a wierd look, he chuckles "Manny said you were having some trouble. Just trying to help out" he glanced at her pregnent stomach "You shouldn't walk miles away if your staying at a certain Blakely motel" he taunts.

Emma gave a soft laugh nodding and Sean brought her to his red car. He brought her to her motel and was a complete gentlemen. Emma got to the motel and passed out in the bed.

_just look at that girl_

_with the light coming out of her eyes_

_she must be somebodys baby_

_cause all the guys at the corner_

_stand back_

_as she passes by_

_she must be somebody's baby_

_shes gotta be somebody's baby_

_she's so fine!_

_0o0o0o_

_yeah shes probably somebody's baby alright_

_I heard her talking to her friend_

_when she thought no one was around_

_I try to shut me eyes_

_but i cant get her outta my sight_

_im gonna walk up to her _

_gonna talk to her_

_shes gotta be somebody's light_

_somebody's baby._


	4. Your What I Need So Badly

The next night Emma sat on her motel bed and bit into her pizza and laid it down in the box.

She was watching the television of the movie SAVED! Some high school girl who got pregnent by a gay guy.

She had her friends helping her and Emma frowns.

She missed her friends.

She didn't know anyone here. Except for Manny, she liked her too. She was nice and caring.

Emma signed, she needed a job. Badly.

Her mind then drifted to Sean Cameron. Great, she was some stupid 15 years old crushing a guy who's almost 18. Stupid girl.

Emma stood up and rolled her eyes at herself walking to the bathroom...she felt sick. She reached the door and grunted to touch her stomach. "Oh god" she said out loud, that actaully hurt.

Emma went to walk again for this time, to scream out.

Emma tried holding herself up on the door handle of the bathroom. Not so good. She fell on her knees and screamed loudly. The pain was unbelievable that she didn't think she'd live from it.

What was it? What was happening?

"AHH! O god" Emma cried with tears and tried crawling to the phone.

Outside, Sean got out of his red car in front of her motel, good news for her. He found a buyer.

Back inside.

Emma could barely move, she just kept clenching her stomach and shaking. Her eye sight was getting blurry and everything around her was wet. Her water broke.

One more final scream.

Back outside with Sean walking to her motel room heard it and took off running to it. He reached her door and banged on it repeatingly "Emma!?" he yells. Nothing.

Then another scream.

She sounded like she was in so much pain.

Sean tried opening the door but nothing budged. Not even when he banged his shoulder on it as hard as he could "EMMA!" he yells again, she was surely hurt. His eye widen. She was probably having the baby.

Sean looked around, not even the manager of the motel was coming out or anything. He looked at her window to see the lights were out inside and he still couldn't see her. He didn't know what came over him, his first priority was to get to Emma.

Sean back up and ran as fast as he could, he clenched his eyes shut and his body smashed into the motel window. Emma screamed again "AHHHhhhhhHH!" .Then her sight faded two black and she was out.

_And when I come to your rescue_

_and when the world is on its knees_

_its fine_

_and when i come to the rescue_

_i get nothing but left behind_

_everybody seems to be getting_

_what they knew_

_was mine._

_cause your what I need so badly_

_but im anything but ordinary_

_can you save me from this world of mine?_

_you are the one look wut your done_

_this is no joke, your just a kid_

_your not ready for what you did_

_And when i come to the resure_

_Id do it for you_

_time to time_

_everybody seems to be getting what they knew was mine_

_cause your what I need so badly_

_but im anything but ordinary_

_i think im trying to save the world for you..._

_you were saving me, too..._

_we can just stay in and save each other..._


	5. For You I Will

Emma eyes slowly opened and fluttered her eyes open. She groaned a little feeling a sligh ache between her legs. She rubbed her eyes and pushed her hands on whatever matress what under her and pulled herself up so she was sitting against her pillow.

She was in a light pink room with the day light peeking through a some what large window. She saw some flowers and cards and couldn't be anymore confused.

_**Emma tried holding herself up on the door handle of the bathroom. Not so good. She fell on her knees and screamed loudly. The pain was unbelievable that she didn't think she'd live from it. What was it? What was happening?**_

Emma blinks and shut her eyes, oh my god...she didn't have the baby did she?

The door knocked and Emma opened her eyes looking over. Some young girl with blonde hair in green pants and shirt. A nurse kind of outfit. "Hi" she greets perkly. Emma tried to smile, nothing. "Sheesh, you got a lot of cards hun"

The nurse went throught her flowers.

"What happened?" Emma quietly asked and the nurse looks over to giggle a little and sit on the hospital bed with her. Emma lift an eyebrow.

"silly, you have your baby!" she exclaims and gasps "That's right, you passed out didn't you? Your the motel baby's mother" she giggles again and points to the flowers "Those are all from whoever saw your bad moment of labour at the motel" she teased.

Emma went to open her moth but decided against it "Who are you?" she questions.

"Oh!" yelps the blonde and smiled "I'm Paige Michealchuck. I'm a kind of accident. I help out the need...but no major surgeries for me" she shook her head no "I have a harsh stomach for that type of stuff" Emma then laughed a little.

Emma played with her hands "I guess I passed out through all the pain" she sadly said. Wait, who found her?

Paige gasps slapping Emma's knee "I know what you need" she went out for a second as Emma waited and came back holding something in a pink blanket. Emma's eye lit up. Her baby. "Here is your new baby girl"

"Girl?" Emma smiled taking the baby from Paige's hands and smiled looking down at the beautiful baby sleeping. It opened it's eyes and had the exact eyes as Emma.

"she's beautiful" Paige admits "We usually get ugly babies" she laughs and Emma joined in.

"How can you love someone so much, you just met?" Emma asks staring down at her new baby. Paige smiled nodding and agreed with that, and she'd know "Do you have kids?" Emma asks and she nods.

"Yep" said Paige "I name them after snack foods. I got Twix, Brownie and Baby Ruth" she confirms and Emma smiled nodding, that was cute. Paige nods down to her baby girl "Watcha gonna call her?" she questions.

Emma tilted her head down at her baby, she then smiled...she needed a strong name "Raven" she answers and Paige smirks.

"I like that" Paige says "I'm sure the father would too"

Emma swallowed hard "Well actually, there is no father" she insists and Paige gave a wierd look, Emma huffs nodding "It's just me".

"But,..what about that guy?" questions Paige.

Emma looked at her and her brown eyes held curiousity in them "What guy?" she whispers. Paige leaned over to the table near them and brought back a chart.

"Sean Cameron" she read and Emma's heart skipped.

"What about him? He's not the babies father" Emma exclaims "Who told you that?"

"No one, we just expected it" Paige confirms "he carried you in here and all. I guess him leaving right after he got stitches was a sign" she admits.

Emma's eyes widen "He got stitches?" she couldn't believe it and Paige nods.

"Yep, he jumped through a window to get to you. The manager of your motel called the cops and was trying to sue him so he had to get out of here. Either way, that guy should be the daddy" smirks Paige and nudged her "He's hot"

Emma shook her head smiling and looked back down at her baby girl, Raven. Meanwhile Sean was walking around the town wondering if she was okay as well

_Im wondering the streets_

_with the world underneath it all_

_but nothing seems to be_

_nothing tastes as sweet as what I cant have_

_like you and the way that your twisting your hair_

_around your finger_

_but tonight im not afraid to tell you_

_what I feel about you_

_Ohh Im going to muster every confidence I have_

_for you, I will_

_for you I will_

_forgive me if I st-stutter_

_from all the clutter in my head_

_cause i could fall asleep in those eyes_

_like a water bed..._


	6. Rock This World

Emma was in a wheel chair with pink balloons attached to the handles that Paige had her hands around. Emma carried Raven in her arms and they stayed at the front of the hospital.

"so... what are you doing after this?" Paige asked Emma who simply shrugs.

"really?" she drifts "I have no damn clue" the two girls laugh. Emma eyes her "It's hard to believe your only 18"

"Yeah well, my dad owns part of this hospital so I'm allowed to volunteer and stuff" Paige explains "And no, it's not what it's all cracked up to be. Your probably the only entertaining thing I've had this whole time. It's always old people I have to deal with"

Emma laughs at that and eyes her "You wanna hold her?"

"hehehe" giggles Paige as a joke bending down to Raven and picking her up. Emma could tell in her eyes Paige wanted to hold her the whole time. "I had to take care of her since you had her" Paige explains "She's really beautiful Em"

Emma nods agreeing with a smile "You should come over and watch her if you want to sometimes"

Paige agrees "Yeah, that'd be great"

"And I can meet this Craig guy" smirked Emma and Paige laughs.

A honk was sounded and a white car came up, the door opened and out came Manny "Hey Em" she smiled and squeled running over.

"This must be Manny, right?" Paige asks Emma quietly who laughs and nods as the two hug and Manny peeks at the baby to squel again, Paige passed Raven to Manny.

Manny played with Raven and smiled down to Emma "She's adorable Emma. What's her name?" she questions.

Emma slowly got up from the wheel chair and walked over looking down at her daughter "Raven Christine Nelson" she answered.

"I like that" admits Manny honestly.

"Yeah" Paige says "It's way better than Twix Pop Michealchuck" Paige reminds and the girls laugh a little.

"It's cute" Emma said teasingly and Paige just shrugs happily.

"We should go" Manny confirms and Emma gets into the car, Paige put Raven back into her mommy's arms.

"Call me" Paige points at Emma who giggles and nods as she closed the door.

The white car drove out and away from the hospital. Manny looked over to her friend "So...where are you going?" she questions and Emma looked down.

"I don't know" she whispers.

"well..." drifts Manny "I was thinking. May-maybe you and Raven could stay with me for a while?" she smiled alittle.

Emma smiled back "Really? Manny your the greatest. And I promise to get a job"

"I'm just happy I can help and see little Rave whenever I want" taunts Manny jokenly and rubs Raven's little hands who gave it's first giggle.

It's already been 3 weeks, Emma should try to go see Sean by next week, but moving in with Manny could take a week already.

Who knows.

All she knew? Things were getting a little bit more better. Manny and her spent most days shopping for cribs and such for the baby, painting rooms and carrying beds and clothes.

_Watching people live their lives_

_wondering what it means_

_sometimes getting what you want_

_is better than it seems_

_i dont wanna save the day_

_i just wanna get my way_

_rock this world_

_watch my lips and see them curl_

_rock this world_

_don't take much to please this girl._

_Im like every other girl_

_that wants to rock this world! _


	7. I Just Wanna Love You

Little Raven was finally a month old and Emma was skinny again "Look, I painted my toe nails" Emma ran into the kitchen just to show Manny who nods. Their house was nice, like a small town house. Just big enough for them.

Emma has the upstairs with the bathroom, a guest room and the babies room just beside hers. Manny had the whole basement. The middle had the living room, kitchen and another bathroom.

Manny laughs making eggs on the stove with the baby in the high chair by the table. She shook the pan with scrambled eggs in it and looks to Emma "That's all you came down to say?" she teased.

Emma snuck a tiny piece of egg and stuck it in her mouth to cover it "hot" she squeled.

Manny rolled her eyes smiling "Well of course it's going to be hot. It's straight from the pan, can't you wait?" she taunts and Emma laughs to then shake her head no, Manny gave a look.

"I'm going to go see someone" she said and Manny gives her another look "...at the auto shop" she said and Manny smiled. Emma shook her head smiling "I'm just going to say hi. I owe him a thank you, okay?"

"Your going to owe him more than that" whispers Manny "Hey!" she laughs when Emma throws a piece of bread at her.

Emma smiled bending down to Raven and picking her up. The little girl wore a tiny red plade dress with even tinier black shiny shoes, she had little pieces of brown hair. "Come on baby" Emma put her in her arms walking over to the door.

Emma wore a white tank top and jeans. Ahhh jeans, tight low rider jeans how she missed you.

"See yeah Manny" she calls and Manny waves bye and gets back to her eggs.

At the auto shop Emma got out of her car and went to the other side opening the back door to bend over the car seat for Raven and took the baby out. She turned and walked into the garage. "Uh oh... the bun is out of the oven" said a familiar voice.

Oh Jay, the guy that hit on her the first day she came here.

Emma snickers as Jay came to her and checked Raven out "The next time you try to call my inner an oven, I'll stick you in one" she confirms and he chuckles putting his hat on back wards.

"You looking for Sean?" he questions, he heard tons about Emma. The guy never shut up.

Emma nods looking around "Where is he?" she tilts her head and he nods to the back.

"He's under the red BMW" he confirms and leaves.

Emma walked over to what Jay described and saw the body of Sean under the car and smiled leaning on the car he worked under "I never get to see your face when your working hard" she teased. Sean rolled out and looked up to grin a little.

He got off the wheeled device and stood up "Hey" he greets and looks to see what was in her arms "That her?" he grins a bit more. Emma almost melted until she finally snapped out of it to nod. Sean knew she had a girl, but he had to get out of the hospital before the cops arrested him because of the manager.

"Her names Raven..." Emma said and Sean raised an eyebrow impressed and nods looking at the pretty new girl. Emma gave a nervous look "Do you wanna hold her?"

"Uh , I don't know..." admits Sean, he's never really been around kids. They usually hated him. Emma rolled her eyes smiling and left Raven in front of Sean who could do nothing but hold his arms out, Raven practically attached herself to him and put her head on his chest.

She was so light and delicate. As of now, Sean didn't want to let her go.

Emma laughs which sung in his ears "See? Not so bad" she taunts and he chuckles holding the baby. The two shared a smile as well.

_i never promised you a ray of light_

_i never promised sunshine everyday_

_I'll give you everything i have_

_the good and the bad_

_Im so up high_

_that i cant see the ground below_

_so help me down_

_i dont belong there_

_one thing is clear_

_i wear a halo_

_I wear a halo when you look at me_

_but standing from here_

_you wouldn't say so_

_if you were me_

_and i-i just wanna love you_

_oh I , just wanna love you..._


	8. Kiss The Girl

After 8 more months Emma finally got a job at Walmart with Manny and the two still lived together. Raven's hair was growing a bit more and turning even more cuter if possible.

Emma worked late that night at wal mart so Sean said he'd watch Raven.

She knew he was soft for her daughter.

Who wasn't?

Even his friend Spinner came over just to see the kid. He acted like Raven was his best friend. He was a funny guy though, always putting smiles on everyones faces.

Paige still came around too with her boy friend Craig Mannings.

And Jay? Was Jay. Always giving stupid remarks and hitting on other girls...but Emma couldn't hate him.

Her and Sean shared a flaw on where it was good to have Jay on their side.

Crazy but true.

As for Sean, he was usually always over.

Emma finally came home near midnight and went up the porch sticking her key in the door and opened it walking. She closed the door behind her and took off her work shirt. She wore black pants and a red string top.

She walked around the stairs, ready to go up them thinking they were upstairs to see the two on the couch.

Emma's heart skipped as she walking into the living room seeing Sean laying on the couch on his back with Raven sleeping on his stomach soundly, both sleeping soundly actually.

Emma smirks a little bending over to a table and takes her camera out.

_**Snap**_

She put the camera down after capturing that moment and slowly went over to them. She teasingly softly kicked his knee, he jumped a bit fluttering his eyes a bit and chuckled. "Hey" she greets quietly

"hey" he whispers tiredly and slowly stretched holding Raven in her spot so she didn't wake up.

Emma grins a little "Late night?" she jokes and he smiled up to her.

"I'll get her to bed" Sean said lifting Raven and Emma shrugs one of her shoulders.

"I'll put her to bed"

"Nah, you worked all night" he teased giving her a play ful look "I'll do it" he carried Raven upstairs and Emma found herself smiling. Sean finally came back down and yawned "Manny home yet?" he asks her.

Emma shook her head no "She's going out with some friends tonight I guess" she explains and he nods watching her, she laughs a little "what?" he then looks away being caught staring and just walks to the door "Your leaving already?"

"You want me to stay?" he raised an eyebrow and she just simply shrugs as if to say it doesn't matter...but inside, she really wanted him to. "Alright..." he breaths in also the 'i don't care' tone but was thrilled she wanted him to stay.

"You can even take the guest room if you want" Emma admits "It's passed midnight and all" she leaned on the stairway railing where Sean stood near, a little closely. Her eyes stared up at his and he couldn't help but melt into hers.

"Emma..." he drifts, there was so much to say, where did he start? He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

Emma played with her hands and sadly frowned when Sean didn't say anything else. She wondered if he ever dreamed about her? Thought about her? ... felt anything for her. Probably not. Emma looks away from him "I'm gonna get something to drink" she went to leave.

Sean swallowed hard, he didn't want to wimp out this time, he was tired of being scared. He grabbed her hand turning her and before she could react he crashed his lips to hers. Emma's eyes widen until her heart started to spead up and she closed her eyes kissing back softly

He kissed her...and sparks were flying.

_what just happened_

_did you just kiss me_

_cause thats place we havent been_

_til now_

_and i don't know_

_wut happens after this_

_do we pretend_

_these feelings dont exsist_

_or do we fall?_

_I stumble, i stutter_

_cant stop but wonder_

_why am I acting this way_

_whats going on with you and me_

_is this just temporarity._

_you made a move_

_dont change your mind_

_we crossed the line between kiss_

_and something more._


	9. They'll Never Hurt You Like I Do

Emma slowly fell on the bed with Sean on top already shirt less. Emma bit her lip feeling his kisses around her neck. The lights were a little dim but enough to see another. Emma slowly undid his belt and he held her waist.

He couldn't stop himself from needing her. "Emma..." he groans a bit and she shuts him up with another kiss that he was more gladly to do back and slowly slid his hand up her shirt, softly holding her stomach and running his finger tips down her hips.

Emma gasped moving back and forth with Sean who slowly but deeply moved into her, guiding together. She bit her lip harder and clenched her eyes shut as he closed his eyes, his mouth falling in pleasure. She was the best he ever had. And Sean was her best also. Even if she's only been with 3 guys. She knew Sean would be the best, he wasn't even hurting her that much except for the stretching. Jesse wasn't like this, he wasn't gentle at all. But Sean had something in him... I don't know, I guess you couldn't call it love.

Well, at least not yet.

Sean pressed his lips on Emma's again and her hands held onto his strong arms. He carressed her long blonde hair, staring down at her "You okay?" he pants to her and her brown eyes lock to his and nods to swallow hard a bit.

He grunted a bit moving more faster, so close...Emma gave a quick little pout clenching her eyes then teeth. Sean went even faster and Emma felt the stars coming and scratched at his back wrapping her legs more around him.

He held her thigh's more firmly and panted harder over her, his forehead against hers.

"Sean" she gasped to arch against him which made him snap and hit his climax. As he held more tighter to her calling out for her, Emma dug her nails more into his back and yelled his name once more until they collapsed,

Emma was asleep and it was the middle of the night. Sean held her and watched her quietly. She was only 15...okay yeah, almost 16. But come on, he was 18 next week. What was this? What was this to her?

A question that would burn him for years.

Sean slowly rubbed his thumb on her smooth, tanned stomach where his arm was wrapped around. Her head on a pillow, her neck bare enough for him to slide some blonde pieces off and to kiss it a bit. Emma gave a little moan in her sleep.

He smiled a little and then frowned looking around.

She didn't need him. He'd just be another flaw in her bad list.

Sean slowly unwrapped his arms from the Goddess and turned to lie on his back and turn his head watching the young girl sleep. She was so fragile and beautiful. Sean's ocean blue eyes tore away from her and stared at the cieling.

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

What he didn't know was Emma woke up when he let her go... Jesse did that too. Emma sadly looked at the ground and kept silent as if she was still sleeping. If Sean did this to her she might not live.

Maybe it was best as she acted as if just a one time thing.

She didn't want to be broken again...

The next morning.

Sean fluttered his eyes open to the sunshine. He groaned a bit and turned to take Emma back in his arms, he honestly found out the hard way it would be better if she was with him. To find her gone. He gave a puzzled look and laid up on elbows.

Emma was at the corner wearing her cute lace navy bra and panties, her blonde hair against her tan shoulders. She looked back to Sean awake. She coughs putting jeans on and goes to her shirt "I gotta go to work" she states and puts her hair to the side. "I'll see you later" she quickly said and left.

Sean in bed stared at her going, she wasn't dumb. She knew it'd be wierd. But he didn't think she'd actually run out. One of them would of done it though. And he would of in her state as well. What were they suppose to do now?

For Raven's sake..he'd play it friendly. But deep down...Emma just broke his heart. And by the cries Emma was making in her car was enough to say that hers was breaking too. And that's exactly how it went, they pretended to be friends...

_and you tell me_

_that its over_

_wake up lying in a patch of four leaf clovers_

_and your restless and im naked._

_You gotta get out, you can't stand to see me shaking_

_oh no, would you let me go?_

_I didn't think so..._

_and then you bring me over_

_afraid to find out that your alone_

_and im sleeping in your living room_

_we don't have much room, to live_

_and i have these dreams_

_and in them i play guitar_

_move around the country_

_become a rockstar_

_and there was hope in me that I could take you there_

_but damnit your so young_

_but i don't think I care!_

_and if I hurt you_

_then im sorry_

_please don't think that this is easy_

_and then you bring me over_

_cause we both know what its like to be alone_

_and im dreaming in your living room_

_we don't have much room, to live. _

_konstantine_

_is walking down the stairs_

_doesnt she look good?_

_Standing in her under wear..._

_and all I could do was touch her long, blonde hair_

_its not hard to dream_

_You'll Always Be My Konstantine_

_they'll never hurt you like I do. _

_no, no, no, no..no...no_

_this is a girl_

_who got into my head_

_with all the pretty things she did_

_you know, you keep me up in bed... _

_Did you know I miss you?_

_Did you know I miss you?_

_Oh, I miss you._

_And then you bring me over... _

_my konstantine..._

_go to sleep, but this time not alone._

_You kiss me in your living room..._


	10. Let The Good Times Roll

Raven's first birthday came up in a speed war. Sean, Jay, Spinner, Manny, Emma, Paige and her boy friend Craig who was pretty nice, was going over to celebrate it. Paige was bringing Twix, Brownie and Baby Ruth.. who was getting very friendly with raven.

Brownie who was the oldest boy at 8 stole his 5 year sisters, Twix's cake and laughed passing Emma, Spinner and Sean who laughed a little "I want some cake, you want some?" Spinner said and turned to Emma and Sean.

"Nah" Sean answers and Spinner looks to Emma who shook her head 'no' and nods leaving. Sean glanced at Emma as she silently laughed at Spinner digging in front of the kids for food, her hair a bit shorter after a hair cut and little pieces blowing around her face.

She was a beauty.

He frowns, nothing he could do about it. It's been 2 months since what they did, 1 month of finally talking and 3 weeks on getting back on being good friends again. But that night would always be between them and it was something they just couldn't forget.

"What'd you get her?" teased Emma looking to Sean who can't help but grin.

"Surprize" he shrugs and Emma just smiled nodding, Sean looked to Raven who was giggling in Manny's arms around Paige and Craig. "It's a good thing I got Paige to go with me to the store though"

"Toy cars?" Emma taunted him and he chuckles sipping his beer from Spinner who came back into the conversation and laughs with them.

"Basically" admits Sean and shrugs "She ended up getting her a puppy" he simply said.

Emma gave a half nod "from the toy store..." she drifts.

Sean grinned more and gave another shrug. Spinner was still having that doopy smile and Emma was looking curiously between the boys. "Something like that" Sean confirms.

Emma eyed him and Spinner laughs "In that Pet store kind of way" he bursts out and Sean again, smiles and sips his beer knowing he was probably going to get his ass kicked.

_**slap!**_

"Ow!" laughs Sean rubbing his arm where Emma hit.

"You better be joking" Emma snaps.

Sean turned in front of her "Well why not? Kids love puppies" he shrugs and nods to Raven "She'll love it"

"She probably will. Which is why, where ever it is? Take it back so she doesn't see it and think it's immeditaly hers" she crossed her arms and Sean put hands up as Spinner shook his head no, not wanting to.

"It's a little german sheperd" pouts Spinner.

"It's my house and my money, we can't afford a dog, you guys!" Emma exclaims.

"Well then..." drifts Sean "I will. I'll even come over and watch it, feed it...whatever you want" he promised. Emma couldn't help but stare at him. Why was he so good to them? To Raven?

Emma gave him a playful glare "Fine" she said.

The boys smiled proudly. Emma and Sean connected eyes and almost shared a moment-

"Seany!" shrieked something that Emma turned to to see some red headed bimbo. The girl smiled and ran down the back porch steps.

Over by the BBQ, Jay laughed hard "What is Ellie Nash doing here?" he laughed harder and Manny hit his stomach.

"Be nice" she snaps and even Spinner rolled his eyes leaning into Manny "You do know she's obsessed with Sean, right?" as he said this, Manny's mouth dropped.

Even though there was no evidence or proof, or any sayings...the friends knew something went on and was going on with Emma and Sean.

And the gang wanted them together. This would not be good. "hey.." Sean drifts quietly as the red head giggled and basically dragged him away from Emma who frowns sadly and turns to Spinner. Spinner was the one to bring her and Raven to the truck and get the puppy. Sean was right, she loved it.

And Sean was a little upset he couldn't see Emma-erm..Raven's face when she saw it. But the stupid red head tore him away from them. But soon enough he saw Raven giggling hilariously when the puppy was contantly licking her until Emma had to pull it off and enjoyed it herself. Sean smiled softly watching by the BBQ with Jay.

Either way, it was good just to be near _her._

_put down the magazine_

_and get off the phone_

_theres a place i wanna show you_

_and it wont take long_

_take a ride_

_take a ride_

_just good times_

_just good times_

_take me awayyy_

_to a place_

_where the good times _

_good times_

_roll..._

_Don't let me change_

_in a place_

_where they can steal my soul_

_this is it_

_im finally here_

_and all the blur is clear_

_and everything that I cant see_

_makes more sence now_

_why the hell can't I let it go?_

_Let it go._

_take me away_

_where the good times_

_good times roll_

_don't let me stay_

_where they can steal my soul.._

_let the good times roll_

_let the good times roll_

_take me away..._


End file.
